Nuestra imperfectamente perfecta historia
by SixgunSnow
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices, incluso a pesar de los errores cometidos en el pasado, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Draco, ahora que ha encontrado la felicidad con quien menos lo esperaba, está dispuesto a proteger con uñas y dientes ese pequeño mundo que ha construido con la chica de sus sueños


Hey!, hola a todos, aquí dejo una historia que hace tiempo tenía lista, es la primera vez que escribo sobre está pareja y para ser sincera me gustó bastante el resultado, espero que les ocurra lo mismo y le den una oportunidad, no solo el Dramione es lindo, yo me enamoré del Drinny en cuando leí un fic sobre ellos y como no hay muchos, quise dar mi granito de arena, sin más por el momento, espero que les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestra imperfectamente perfecta historia

La lluvia chocaba con fuerza contra las ventanas, aún era temprano, pero el clima hacía creer que estaba a punto de anochecer; Draco soltó un hondo suspiro y abandono su posición junto a la ventana, agradecía estar en una sala acogedora con una gran chimenea, fue con paso lento a una pequeña mesa situada en ese cuarto, sirviéndose un poco de whisky; así era últimamente el clima de diciembre, sonrió con satisfacción al sentir el líquido en su garganta, era bastante afortunado de tener el dia libre, pero, segundos después frunció el ceño al recordar que su esposa no corría con la misma suerte, definitivamente la explotaban, en cuanto llegara trataría de convencerla de pedir unas vacaciones, una solución más razonable que pedirle que renunciara, ya había aprendido su lección la última vez que lo insinuó y tuvo que dormir por una semana en el cuarto de invitados; sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y con la misma calma se dedicó a observar la habitación, un gran escritorio con varios papeles en un desorden ordenado, algo que solo él podía conseguir, un gran librero lleno de varios tomos gruesos, una cómoda sala frente a la gran chimenea que crepitaba alegremente, y un mueble un poco más pequeño y rustico, con varios libros de colores exóticos, digno de su mujer, con una sonrisa se acercó a ese lugar, tocando suavemente la cobertura de los libros, hasta que su mano se detuvo en uno en especial, con un diseño diferente y más pequeño, lo tomo entre sus manos, y aun con su copa se dirigió al sillón, sentándose de forma elegante, dio un último trago antes de dejarla abandonada en el piso, se puso cómodo y con parsimonia abrió lo que era un desgastado álbum.

El nombre de su esposa, en medio de dibujos y diseños raros fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida, acaricio con cariño esas letras, estaba solo, así que no había peligro de que alguien viera ese lado blando que últimamente estaba saliendo con frecuencia; y así, paso a las siguientes páginas, una chica de 9 años sonreía en medio de sus hermanos, los mayores tenían un par de escobas, ella los veía con ojos brillantes, llenos de admiración, en la siguiente foto, la chica tenía 11 años, posaba feliz con su túnica y su baúl, sus padres estaban a su lado, una sombra de tristeza y enfado cruzo su mirada, al pensar que esa niña sonriente viviría el peor de sus años en Hogwarts gracias a su padre, nuevamente acaricio con cariño la foto, deseando con toda su alma borrar todos los malos recuerdos de ese año, dio un suspiro y siguió con su recorrido, en la siguiente imagen estaba ella acompañada de Ron, Potter y Granger, a pesar de que estaban los cuatro juntos, se podía notar la incomodidad de ella al sentirse fuera de lugar, quizá un poco ignorada, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaban hacia el pelinegro con frecuencia, Draco sonrió ante ello, los celos quedaron muy atrás, esa chiquilla ahora le entregaba su amor incondicional, tal y como él lo hacía.

En la siguiente foto se mostraba adolescente, con su uniforme de quidditch, una escoba en su mano, una sonrisa orgullosa y su cabello pelirrojo al viento, el ojigris sonrió cautivado, dándose cuenta de la belleza que siempre ostento, y que por estúpido no pudo observar hasta mucho después; paso algunas fotos más, hasta que una le llamo la atención, ella posaba junto a un chico pelirrojo regordete, en la boda de su hermano Bill, ahora sabía que ese chico era Potter, pero él solo posó su atención en ella, con ese hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, podía apreciar sus piernas, sus ojos que mostraban un poco de la felicidad que ahora podía percibir y que sin embargo resultaba cautivadora, y a pesar de que los celos quedaron atrás, un poco de envidia nació en él, le habría gustado tanto estar en esos eventos tan importantes junto a ella, disfrutando esos momentos que jamás se podrían volver a repetir, aunque ahora estaban creando recuerdos excelentes; soltó una leve carcajada, esos pensamientos deberían quedarse solo en su mente, siguió paseando por sus memorias fotográficas, deteniéndose en una imagen en donde se le veía con una sonrisa tan triste que le partió un poco el corazón, a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, se suponía que esa era su fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces comprendió que esos momentos eran en plena guerra, sin su hermano, sabiendo que toda su familia corría peligro, paso con rapidez esas fotos, aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentar todo lo que significaba, pero para su mala suerte llego a una en donde posaba toda su familia, bueno, casi toda, ahí faltaba uno de sus hermanos, Fred, en sus rostros trataban de mostrar alegría, sin embargo eso era lo único que faltaba en esa imagen, hasta Potter y Granger tenían un terrible aspecto, tomo su copa vaciándola de un golpe, y se fue hasta las últimas páginas, en donde se la podía ver junto a él, el dia de su boda, de inmediato sonrió con ternura, recordando ese momento tan especial, incluido el escándalo que se formó cuando se supo que estaban juntos, esas ultimas paginas estaban dedicadas a fotografías de la ceremonia, la fiesta, ellos dos juntos, paso con infinito cariño sus manos, sintiendo la necesidad de estar junto a ella, y al parecer sus deseos fueron escuchados, pues la puerta fue abierta, un claro indicativo de que estaba en casa, cerro el álbum con cariño, dejándolo en su lugar en el instante en que Ginny entro en la sala, completamente mojada

-Uffff…. Este clima es terrible, muero de frio- se quitó la capa que cayó con un movimiento pesado, estaba a punto de caminar cuando sintió los reconfortantes brazos de Draco rodeándola

-Llegaste temprano- Susurro en su oído, dejando un suave beso en su cuello

-Digamos que pedí un permiso especial… tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo- Se sinceró, empezando a entrar en calor gracias a la chimenea y a su esposo

-Sé que soy irresistible, pero debe aprender a comportarse señora Malfoy – Bromeo un poco, disfrutando de escuchar el título que la hacía su esposa

-Oh claro, por eso mismo pediré que no me den vacaciones, para disminuir un poco las ganas que tengo de estar contigo – Contraataco con una sonrisa, dándole un suave golpe, ambos rieron con ganas

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Ginevra, te necesito- Con un golpe de su varita, ambos estaban completamente secos, la guio al sillón, acunándola entre sus brazos, esperando que no se enfermara

-Como yo a ti- Alzo su cuello, dándole un suave beso en su barbilla.

-Te amo…-

La miro a los ojos con intensidad, tratando se trasmitirle todos esos sentimientos imposibles de expresar con palabras, sabía que esa mujer, con todo su pasado, y por supuesto, con su futuro, era el amor de su vida, y que jamás la dejaría irse de su lado, porque lucho para que estuviera con él, y de esa misma forma, feroz y apasionada, estaba dispuesto a conservarla a su lado, porque ese amor que sentía por ella era definitivamente infinito, algo que ni siquiera en las fotos podría mostrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto escribir algo lindo y cursi de ellos, en fin, igual aprovecho está nota para decirles que no pienso dejar abandonado ningún fic, "Pasiones combinadas" va a continuar, estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, espero que ustedes no lo abandonen, eso es todo!, hasta la próxima!


End file.
